


star maker says it aint so bad

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, im back!!, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tyler Joseph?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	star maker says it aint so bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookySad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySad/gifts).



> im back!! yay!! im sorry I was stuck in a writer's block but I read a story by SpookySad a few hours ago and it kinda motivated me to write this piece of shit well done man, kudos to you it broke me. anyway, someone requested this like a month ago on my twitter and I finally came around to write it down. im not really satisfied with it but I think ill only make it worse if I try to change things up. however here ya go

1.

 

"Josh? I'm home!" The brown haired boy called, smile on his face as he kicked off his shoes and put the food he had bought on the counter. 

 

"Josh?" He called again and walked towards the bathroom, he could hear water running. 

 

He knocked softly, once, twice. 

 

"Hey, you in there?" He asked and furrowed his brows as yet again silence followed. 

 

"Josh, this isn't funny. Answer me." He said, voice serious now. 

 

The brunette boy let out a huff and slowly twisted the doorknob, the door opening with a creaking noise. 

 

"Jo-" his voice cut off, everything he wanted to say forgotten. 

 

The sight before him could have been taken straight out of a horror movie. The scream that followed, too. 

 

2\. 

 

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I-It's m-my frie-friend , he's, he's oh God."

 

Sobbing. 

 

"Sir, please. Stay calm and tell me what happened, where are you?" 

 

3\. 

 

"It's okay Josh, it's okay. They're gonna fix you, Josh. I promise." 

 

More sobbing. 

 

The brunette clutched the cold hand of his friend, locking it in a death grip. 

 

He wouldn't let the paramedics separate them. 

 

He wouldn't. 

 

4\. 

 

"Sir please, if you want us to help him you have to let go."

 

He hesitantly let go of the green haired man's hand. 

 

"It's gonna be okay, Josh," he cried. 

 

5\. 

 

"Tyler Joseph?"

 

The brunette stood up with a jolt, frantically grabbing his jacket and sprinting up to the doctor with hopeful eyes. 

 

"Mr. Joseph I'm sorry to tell you..."

 

The rest of it was all a blur. 

 

Screaming, kicking, yelling until he felt something cool pinch his neck and he was engulfed in darkness. 

 

He didn't get to tell the green haired man how he actually felt about him.


End file.
